


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Day 1, Fireworks, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Danny are left alone watching the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Fireworks**

Colourful explosions paint the night sky every shade known to life. Students from all over the campus stopped what they were doing and now stand outside gazing up at the pretty picture up above. It has to be one of the only times an alchemy department experiment hasn't ended in baffled people battling with monstrosities.

Danny Lawrence couldn't be happier, she loves fireworks and she loves not having to wage war against undead shoes or giant spoons after a long day. The gang of misfits are on their way and for once they'll be able to just relax, a lot has happened over the last few months and even Carmilla has softened.

They come with loud shouts of "Hey Danny" and laughs of excitement. Laura's running up to her, LaF and Perry are walking with their hands intertwined and Carmilla is sauntering over with a big smirk. It only took almost dying on multiple occasions to get LaF and Perry to finally admit that they had feelings for each other and even then it took a lot of convincing from the Laura and Danny. Perry lays out a picnic blanket for her and LaF to lie down on because heaven forbid she get grass on her shirt. "I have to show my Dad this" Laura said plonking herself down on the floor and taking her video camera out. That only really left Carmilla who settled down close to Danny.

They sit like this for a bit, none of them really speaking until a tired Perry suggests her and LaF go to watch Netflix in their dorm and Laura dashes off to finish her lit paper. That just leaves Carmilla and Danny who have nothing better to do than watch the fireworks.

Danny sits up and mutters "I never thought I'd be able to stand you let alone be watching fireworks with you unsupervised by Laura". This earns a chuckle from Carmilla. "Yeah Gingersnap, a lot has changed. I guess coming close to death on so many occasions does that to you" she replies. Carmilla wouldn't openly admit it but these days she enjoyed spending time with the tallest member of 'The Ginger Gang'. "Hey Carm, how come you and Laura broke up?" Danny asks quite suddenly. "I guess we just needed different things, she needed a hero and I needed someone who sees me as I really am" Carmilla answers. They sit there in comfortable silence for a while before Carmilla shuffles over to Danny. "Hey, I always thought heroes were over-rated if it makes you feel any better" Danny whispers. A small smile makes its way across the small vampire's face. Carmilla reaches for Danny's hand and Danny pulls her closer. They sit against each other watching the fireworks and grinning like fools.

___

Danny wakes up the next morning with Carmilla's head tucked into the crook of her neck. "Morning" a sleepy Carmilla greets her. "Morning, hey do you wanna go get breakfast with me?" Danny asks. "Yeah, I think I do" Carmilla answers with a smirk. They walk hand in hand across the campus.


End file.
